criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals/Season Ten
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Ten. X ''Mark A man who took photos of underage girls and distributing them as child pornography. His criminal activities caught the attention of the FBI, who eventually tracked him down and sent in an undercover Kate to lure him out. After dating him online for three months, she meets up with him at a bar, and the two go to his room as part of a deal they made: for him to show the pictures he took of the girls. Now with proof, Kate has Mark arrested. Ludwig A case in upstate New York that Kate investigated. Absolutely nothing is known about the offender outside of his (presumed) surname. Rossi mentions he looked beaten during his arrest, and that the case must not have been "easy" for Kate, implying some sort of traumatizing detail. Unnamed intruder An offender who breached a Port Authority station and assaulted Kate for unknown reasons. He was presumably arrested immediately afterward. Human trafficking ring clients At least three men who were clients of a human trafficking ring. One of them purchased a woman who was abducted by Alex Zorgen, Donna Mangold, and Kyle Zorgen at the end of the episode. In the season finale episode The Hunt, more clients are introduced, where it is revealed some of them are women and even families. Burn Unnamed roadside serial rapist A serial rapist who would bump his car into those of his victims while on the road, goading them to pull over to check the damage. Once they did so, he would rape them beside the road, with other motorists driving past them without noticing. Kate investigated the case. If the Shoe Fits Edward Dunbar The father of future serial killer Claire Dunbar. He was a pedophile who presumably sexually abused, among other victims, his own daughter. He later abandoned her as a teenager and then went on to be arrested for sexually assaulting two girls in 2002. He then died three years later of a heart attack. While he wasn't abusing her, he would read her bedtime stories of fairy-tales, which would later catalyze her to commit her murders. He wasn't initially found by the BAU due to him changing his surname to Banner and making his wife's maiden name, Rawley, his middle name prior to his arrest. Boxed In Rodney Tanner A pedophile who would take photos of young boys. He was arrested in 2013 and incarcerated for abducting a boy named Tommy Wilcox (one of the boys he photographed) and holding him captive before leaving him for dead. Seeking attention, Tanner confessed to the crime but was eventually exonerated the following year by Morgan and Kate when another boy is found and the BAU are called in to investigate. They tell him that he will be re-sentenced and released into the general population of the prison he was sent to, much to his horror. Hashtag Charles Lorne A shopping mall employee who posted an inappropriate image of teenager Tara Harris on social media. The image was illegally obtained from surveillance footage. When Tara was brutally murdered by William Pratt, Charles was considered a suspect after his photo was found. Though he was exonerated, he was presumably prosecuted for the image he obtained. The Boys of Sudworth Place 'Sean Wallace' A gang member who was Jack Westbrook's client. He was accused of breaking and entering. The prosecutor warns the Jury that he only cares about his fellow thugs, and may escalate to more serious crimes. Jack Westbrook tells them of his abusive family, and how he only had street thugs to turn to. It is implied that he was acquitted. 'Sean Wallace's father' Stated by Jack Westbrook to be an abusive man, currently serving 25 to life for an unknown crime. The Buccieri family A family of Boston mobsters whose key members were put away by Jack Westbrook during his days as a prosecutor. The Forever People Tivon Askari's rapists A number of individuals who raped future serial killer and torturer Tivon Askari, starting when the latter was ten years old. It is unknown if any of them were caught. Nelson's Sparrow Lockport case A case Gideon and Rossi worked an unspecified amount of time ago in Lockport, New York. No other details were revealed about the case. Scream Frank Holden The father of future budding serial killer Peter Folkmore, who was abusive towards his wife and Peter's mother Karen. The abuse caught the attention of the police, although they didn't have any conclusive proof tying him to Karen's injuries. One night, while in a drunken fit of rage, Frank slashed Karen's throat during an argument before realizing Peter witnessed the whole thing. In shock, he then committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Lockdown Julio Watson's accomplices Accomplices of Julio Watson who assisted him in committing an unspecified mass murder. All of them were arrested, and Watson, wanting to avoid the maximum sentence, made a deal with the prosecution and left them to be given the severest sentence available. Russell Landley An inmate at the Reagan Federal Penitentiary who was a suspect in Patrick Butler's murders. Domingo Marra An inmate at the Reagan Federal Penitentiary who was a suspect in Patrick Butler's murders. Vong Man Giac An inmate at the Reagan Federal Penitentiary who was a suspect in Patrick Butler's murders. Southside Crip Nation A prison-based division of the Crips gang, founded by Julio Watson. Patrick Butler's accomplices Several inmates at the Reagan Federal Penitentiary who assisted Patrick Butler in murdering several people connected to Shavers and the fight club. Eventually, by the end of the episode, the inmates were all presumably identified and arrested for their involvement in the killings. Weeks' accomplices Several inmates at the Reagan Federal Penitentiary who assisted Weeks in committing a prison riot. After they were let out of their cells by Dale Shavers, they shanked a prison guard to death and then raided an interrogation room holding Morgan, Kate, and Officer Tom Polinsky. They brutally assaulted Morgan and Kate, incapacitating them, while one of them shanked and wounded Polinsky. They then took the three of them to the prison cafeteria, where they intended to kill them. One of the inmates, Don Black, took a sexual interest in Kate and tried to rape her before deciding to beat Polinsky when he began to lose too much blood. The inmate was shot and killed by a police sniper, while the others are arrested by a SWAT team. Breath Play 'The Murphy's unnamed neighbor' A man who lived with his wife as the neighbors of the Murphy family. One day sometime around 1990, the man engaged in erotic asphyxiation with his wife. However, the act went terribly wrong when the man accidentally strangled his wife to death in the act. A then twelve-year old Patrick Murphy witnessed this and was drastically affected by it, causing erotic asphyxiation to become his fetish, and ultimately caused him to become a serial killer. The neighbor was presumably charged and incarcerated for manslaughter afterwards. Rock Creek Park Roman Azarof and Taras Yudin Two Russian mobsters who were hired by Dinah Troy to abduct her daughter-in-law Sophie in order to boost the approval rating of her son Benjamin, a U.S. Congressman. Initially told that the ransom was $2 million, they defied their instructions upon finding out about a large fund acquired by Benjamin, boosting their ransom to $20 million. Later on, Yudin turns on Azarof and kills him for abusing and raping their maid Fana Kedibe, who he was in love with, and then arrives where Sophie is hidden to kill her. However, Dinah tells the FBI where she is being kept, and after Sophie is rescued, Yudin flees and remains at large. Beyond Borders Unnamed Thailand criminal At least one unidentified offender who framed the brother of Lily Lambert for an unspecified crime in Thailand that he did not commit. They took advantage of the fact that the brother was on his first overseas vacation. It is a case Lily has been investigating ever since, and although she had some leads on the case, they went cold. Unnamed drug smuggler A Caucasian man running cocaine in Barbados. He was mistaken for serial killer Jerry Tidwell by Hotch and Lily. After he was apprehended, Hotch realized that he couldn't be Tidwell when it was discovered that he had just arrived in the country. He was then taken to the Barbadian police. Protection Eddie Parrish A pimp nicknamed ''"Sweetness", ironically after Walter Payton (who had the same nickname). He had been picked up for pandering before and was sentenced to two years of probation and a hundred hours of community service. However, Parrish continued his secretive business, loaning some of the money his prostitutes made to his mother. This caught the attention of the IRS. He was a suspect in the murders of Tasha Brooks (one of his prostitutes) and two johns, which were committed by vigilante Danny Lee Stokes. ''Herman Koldyke's assailant An unidentified criminal who stabbed PTSD-afflicted Vietnam War veteran Herman Koldyke during a robbery attempt. Sandra Cunningham's rapist An unidentified man who raped a woman named Sandra Cunningham, who was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. David Ruiz The ex-husband of Patricia Valdez and the father of their daughter Milena, who was a known criminal in Los Angeles. He was the prime suspect in the April 2014 death of Miriam Stokes, the mother of Danny Lee Stokes, who was his ex-wife's landlady. Ruiz later fled and was arrested in San Diego on February 28, 2015, for armed robbery. His disappearance was what prompted the schizophrenic Danny to commit his killing spree, which claimed the lives of, among others, Patricia and Milena. Miriam's killer A burglar who in April of 2014, murdered Miriam Stokes, the mother of Danny Lee Stokes. Nothing more is elaborated on this case, including how or why this burglar targeted and killed Miriam, or if the burglar was ever caught afterwards. Stokes blamed Ruiz for Miriam's murder and presumably never found out the truth about the burglar. The Hunt Virginia double abduction A double abduction in 2011 or 2012 that was fleetingly mentioned in a news report about the abductions of Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis. Michael Rigby A client of a human trafficking ring, whose name was given up by an imprisoned Donna Mangold. Kevin Hawkins'' Another client of the human trafficking ring, whose name was also given up by Donna. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Minor Criminals